


Идя по следу

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Angst, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс узнает, что Артура похитили Кобол, и бросается на помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идя по следу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hearing Hoofbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219026) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



— Уже слышали, Кобол в городе?

Имс оторвал взгляд от своей руки — совершенно бесполезный набор карт — и бросил еще одну фишку в игру.   
— Это Африка, — сказал он. — Кобол здесь всегда.

Его сосед тут же сделал рейз. 

— Говорят, у них зуб на команду Кобба, — продолжил он, Имсу хватило самообладания не дернуться. — Это только дело времени, правда.

Имс постарался сосредоточиться на игре, без большого успеха.

— Жаль. Он редкий экземпляр, этот Кобб.

— Я слышал, они взяли только одного, — сказал другой игрок. — Какого-то тощего парнишку в костюме.

Опять слово было за Имсом. Он бросил карты на стол.   
— Фолд.

Он вышел на улицу, держа в руке телефон. Номер Артура сразу уходил в голосовую почту, но Имс не стал оставлять сообщение. Он тряхнул головой, убеждая себя, что не стоит доверять слухам в баре, когда его телефон зазвонил. 

— Артур? — ответил он.

— Значит, ты слышал, — произнес знакомый голос, впрочем, не тот, который он надеялся услышать. — Я думаю, ты захочешь подъехать.

***

Завод Кобол Микиндани за много лет приобрел ужасную репутацию. Имс считал, что ему повезло, раз до этого момента у него не было случая его посетить. Наблюдая, как тени тянутся вдоль пыльной улицы, он решил, что не стоит нарушать традиции. Он еще раз набрал номер Артура, но снова не получил ответа, и выругался про себя.

Имс вспомнил, когда последний раз видел Артура, всего пару недель назад: тот исчез в одном из такси в аэропорту. Большинство их встреч заканчивалось именно так. Ему раньше ни разу не приходило в голову, как этого, оказывается, было мало. недостаточным для него. 

К Имсу быстрым шагом приближался мужчина, с тяжелой сумкой на плече. Он был спортивного телосложения с коротко стрижеными волосами и такими же усами, его знакомый извлекатель — Бенджамин Боун. Он сразу же без прелюдий расстегнул сумку и достал оттуда пистолет сорок пятого калибра. Имс взял протянутый пистолет и стал проверять на работоспособность.

— Я слышал, что Кобол схватили кого-то из команды Кобба, — быстро сказал Боун, взяв оружие для себя. — Я бы не парился, если б схватили его самого, но я поспрашивал людей, и они говорят, что это не Кобб, а его помощник. А за его голову уже была назначена награда. Если мы не поторопимся, от него ничего останется. 

Имс метнул в его сторону взгляд.

— Думаешь, я не знаю?

Он снял пистолет с предохранителя.

— Но мы говорим о Кобол. Я надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь ворваться через парадный вход.

Боун опять нагнулся к своей сумке и выудил из нее железную трубу.   
— Я могу сделать бомбу, — предложил он.

Мимо прогрохотал фургон, и они нырнули в переулок. Имс прижался спиной к стене и посмотрел на сумку Боуна: не важно, какой в ней спрятан арсенал, если они не смогут попасть внутрь, а затем выйти, не растеряв при этом мозги, вдобавок они не знают, в каком состоянии находится заложник. Он видел, на что способны молодцы Кобол. Мысль, что он может найти Артура в подобном состоянии, привела его в ужас.

— Я ценю твои способности, — сказал он, — но думаю, мы предпримем кое-что получше.

Боун хлопнул его по плечу и кивнул в сторону фабрики.   
— Смотри.

Главные ворота были открыты. Однако до того как Имс успел что-либо предпринять, машина въехала внутрь, и ворота закрылись вновь. Из здания вышли люди в костюмах и столпились на площадке перед фабрикой. Без сомнения, все они были вооружены. Имс видел, как они открыли заднюю дверь фургона. Затем из здания выбежало еще двое, они волокли между собой человека. У Имса замерло сердце.

Человек был без сознания либо мертв. Его голову скрывал черный мешок, но Имсу хорошо были видны грязные брюки и окровавленные ноги. Он не пытался идти самостоятельно, не говоря уже о борьбе, его голые ступни волочились по асфальту. Имс прижался к углу дома, рука, в которой был зажат пистолет, вспотела.   
— Их только пятеро, — выдохнул он, не в силах отвести взгляд от изуродованных ног заложника и медного следа, тянущегося за ним. — Если мы не сделаем это сейчас…

— И небольшая армия внутри, — напомнил Боун. Когда наемники загрузили пленника в фургон, он одернул Имса. — Пригляди за ними и _ничего_ не предпринимай. 

Боун сурово посмотрел на Имса, схватил свою сумку и скрылся в недрах переулка.

Имс снова выругался, но фургон опять завелся, и Имс переключил внимание на него. 

Он вытер рукавом рот. Все происходило слишком быстро, и хотя ему обычно нравилось работать в таком режиме, мысль о том, что Артур безжизненно болтается в грязном кузове микроавтобуса, меняла дело. Артур не должен был попасться. И что более важно, как Имс мог допустить такое прямо у себя под носом?

Ворота снова открылись. Имс переместил свой вес и поднял пистолет: он с легкостью может прострелить покрышки, у него достаточно патронов, чтобы перестрелять всех охранников, и если вдруг из завода покажутся люди, он сумеет забраться в фургон и умчаться с Артуром до того, как они успеют опомниться. 

Тем временем фургон прогрохотал мимо него, и хотя Имс держал палец на курке, он так и не выстрелил. Сжав зубы, он смотрел, как они уезжают прочь в сопровождении серой Субару с еще двумя головорезами Кобол. 

— Черт, Бенни, — пробормотал он. — Где же тебя носит?

Еще один мотор огласил своим ревом окрестности. Имс вскочил, когда ржавая куча железа, когда-то бывшая пикапом, притормозила у переулка. За рулем сидел Боун.   
— Залезай.

Имс бросил взгляд на здание фабрики. Однако, несмотря на шумное появление Боуна, на них, кажется, не обратили внимания. 

Он забрался на пассажирское сиденье.

— Удивительно, что эта штука вообще на ходу, — сказал он, когда грузовик тронулся. — Ты не мог угнать более…

— Это первое, что мне попалось, — Боун переключил передачу и надавил на газ. — Если бы мы были во сне, я бы подобрал что-нибудь получше.

Имс зло посмотрел на Боуна. Внутри него все похолодело, он закрыл глаза, вспоминая, где они находятся и как здесь оказались… потом, как он до этого пришел в бар, а еще раньше, подрезал бумажник и достал деньги на игру. _Все было слишком внезапно_ , подумал он снова, и затем, открыв глаза, увидел идущую впереди Субару. _Слишком нереально._

Боун толкнул его в плечо.

— Это не сон. Погоди, пока мы не отъедем подальше от фабрики, и тогда сможешь прострелить покрышки.

Имс удобнее расположился в кресле. Он всмотрелся в череду проносящихся мимо старых зданий и понял, куда они направляются.

— Они поедут по дамбе, — сказал он. — Мы перехватим их там.

— Он может оказаться в реке, — предупредил Боун. 

— Авария на дамбе перекроет им отход, и они не смогут вызвать подмогу.

— Но тогда объявятся копы, — сказал Боун. — Ты что не видел, сколько при мне стволов?

Имс хлопнул по торпеде.   
— Не пропусти поворот!

Боун выругался, и тормоза протестующе завизжали, когда он резко повернул налево вслед за микроавтобусом и седаном.

Человек в Субару посмотрел назад, и затем быстро заговорил с водителем.

— Они нас заметили, — проворчал Боун.

— Не важно, просто подождем, пока не выедем на дамбу.

Повернув последний раз, улица вывела их к реке, тонувшей в оранжевом цвете. 

Через нее тянулась дамба, четыре полосы в восточном и западном направлении, с разделительной полосой и бетонным парапетом. Движение было достаточно свободным, Боун без проблем преследовал добычу. Имс уже начал опускать стекло, но тут ему в голову пришла другая идея. Он пристегнулся.   
— Тарань их.

Боун недоуменно сверкнул взглядом, но, увидев выражение лица Имса, промолчал. Он дернул ремень безопасности и прибавил газу.

— Если мы все в итоге свалимся в реку, молись, чтобы мы проснулись, — сказал он. Имс подобрался.

Люди в машине обернулись назад, их глаза расширились, один вроде даже потянулся за оружием, как раз в этот момент в них влетел грузовик. Имса подкинуло на сидении, ремень впился в тело, пистолет непроизвольно выскользнул из рук.

Его сердце неистово колотилось, когда он увидел, как машину снесло на другую полосу, и она прошла в опасной близости от фургона. Боун надавил на газ, Субару осталась позади.

Имс нагнулся, шаря по полу грузовика, в этот момент пуля разбила заднее стекло, а затем и лобовое, как раз в том месте, где была его голова. Он вздрогнул, но все-таки нашел свой пистолет, и осторожно поднялся.

— Надо было по ним стрелять.

— Не время для упреков, потом наговоришься, — отрезал Имс. Он, наконец, опустил боковое стекло, высунулся достаточно, чтобы оказаться на линии огня. На него обрушился град пуль, одна даже разбила боковое зеркало, но он больше не дрогнул. Имс прицелился, стараясь не думать о человеке, который валяется без сознания в недрах фургона, и выстрелил.

Шина разлетелась, и фургон моментально повело — он стал вилять между полосами. Имс скривился, забираясь обратно в пикап. Пульс бился у него в висках, пару секунд он беспомощно наблюдал, как фургон теряет управление и влетает в бетонную стену. Однако потом он отскочил в сторону, и его понесло через две полосы к внешнему ограждению. Имс подался вперед. Он вывернул руль, зажав ногу Боуна так, что тот вдавил педаль в пол - пикап с ревом рванулся вперед.

Они впечатались в заднюю часть фургона. Имса тряхнуло, но он все давил Боуну на ногу, не давая убрать ее с педали газа, пока оба автомобиля не оказались на безопасном расстоянии от ограждения и бурлящей за ним реки. На какой-то миг Имс почувствовал победу. 

Секундой позже им в зад врезалась Субару. Дополнительный удар еще сильнее вбил их пикап в микроавтобус. Все завертелось, заскрежетал металл, в грудь Имсу врезался ремень, лишая его возможности дышать. Он закрыл глаза, гадая, бодрствует ли он, пока его мир не сотряс оглушительный крик.

— Имс, - Боун рванул его на себя. Имс резко вдохнул и растянулся на приборной панели. — Ты в порядке?

Имс перевел дыхание и отцепил ремень.

— Займись парнями в машине, — сказал он, распахивая дверь. — Я займусь фургоном.

— Будь осторожен.

Имс выскочил из машины. Благодаря ремню безопасности его не размазало по лобовому стеклу, однако сердце до сих пор неистово колотилось, а тело было слабым от пережитого шока. Солнце и пот жгли ему глаза, но как только он немного пришел в себя, то бросился вперед. Фургон перевернуло, он лежал как раненное животное, растянувшись поперек всей дороги. Стекло и покореженный металл были повсюду. Имсу не было дела до тормозящих рядом машин и глазеющих водителей. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на смятой задней двери фургона, он дернул ее на себя и только тогда понял, что опять потерял свой пистолет. 

Одна створка открылась, качнувшись навстречу, но нижняя была смята так сильно, что не поддалась. Имс присел и попытался пролезть внутрь. Он услышал, как кто-то всхлипывает от боли, у него задрожали руки. Он еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Артур издавал такие звуки. 

Имс только мельком успел увидеть, что творится внутри фургона: дешевая обивка салона, с высохшими пятнами крови, человек, скорчившийся у окна, потом раздались выстрелы, и он отскочил назад. Он сунул руку за спину, но пистолета там не было. Присев под сломанной дверью, он обернулся и увидел, как Боун вытаскивает головорезов Кобол из убитой Субару. 

— Кто ты такой? — проорал человек из фургона. Стекло хрустело под ногами наемника, пока он пробирался между сиденьями. — Какого хера тебе нужно?

— Отпусти его, и мне не придется тебя убивать, — ответил Имс. Он снял свой пиджак, чтобы придушить своего противника или же перехватить пистолет, если тот окажется идиотом, и отведет его в сторону. 

— Ты, тупой уебок, ты думаешь, я действительно…

Имс пригнулся, когда за криком последовали выстрелы. Одна пуля разбила стекло и прошла недалеко от его ноги, но не задела. Он услышал борьбу; наемник ругался, перекрикивая какофонию хрустящего стекла и рвущейся ткани. 

— Сукин сын! Я убью тебя на хуй прямо сейчас!

Времени не оставалось — Имс прыгнул в проход. Он толком ничего не видел в покореженном пространстве, но окровавленные ноги ожесточенно брыкались, откинув своего похитителя к потолку и сиденьям. Свет отразился от полированного дула пистолета, и Имс атаковал, он повалил наемника на пол, придавив его весом собственного тела, и ударил в затылок. Когда он начал бороться, Имс ударил снова, и снова, и снова, вбивая его лицо в осколки стекла, пока он не потерял сознание. 

Имс внимательно осмотрел фургон и заметил другого наемника, тот был без сознания, из носа у него шла кровь. 

Убедившись, что пока ему ничего не угрожает, Имс повернулся к Артуру. Верхнюю часть тела все еще скрывал мешок, в некоторых местах через него сочилась кровь. Имсу стало дурно.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он, стараясь говорить уверенно и спокойно, но его руки тряслись, когда он обнаружил на избитых ногах кровяные потеки, старые и новые, и запястья, стянутые пластиковыми наручниками.

— Все в порядке… держись, почти все.

Имс стянул черный мешок и застыл на месте.

— Имс? — раздался ошеломленный голос Боуна. Увидев результат их спасательной операции, он моргнул. — Кто это блядь такой?

Перед ними валялся связанный человек, с кляпом во рту, худой, с темными волосами и в костюме, но… не Артур. У него были длинные, сальные волосы. На остром подбородке клочками отрастала борода. Он поднял голову и умоляюще посмотрел на Имса огромными, мокрыми от слез глазами. 

Имса будто парализовало, но он все-таки протянул руку и вытащил кляп.   
— Где Кобб и Артур? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — залепетал Нэш. — Я не знаю, честно.

— Их тоже схватили Кобол? — Нэш не торопился с ответом. Имс схватил его за ворот рубашки. — Артур у них или нет?

— Нет! — Нэш даже не пытался с ним бороться. — Нет, только я. Они… они с Сайто или где-то еще, бог знает где, клянусь! — Нэша колотило. — Пожалуйста, не бросайте меня здесь.

Имс отпустил его и посмотрел на напарника. Боун покачал головой. — Вот же ж блядь.

— Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня тут, — проскулил Нэш.

Имс вздохнул и натянул мешок обратно Нэшу на голову.

— Веди себя тихо, — сказал он, и потащил Нэша к покореженной двери. Боун безмолвно пожал плечами и помог вытащить пленника из фургона. Пока Нэш приходил в себя на асфальте, Имс и Боун обменялись взглядами. 

— Его зовут Нэш, — сказал Имс. — Он один из нас. — Имс вытер пот со лба. — Боже.

— Тогда я знаю, куда мы можем его деть. — Боун поднял свою сумку. — Но мы разъебали машину… нам надо как-то убраться отсюда до приезда копов.

Имс вернулся к пикапу и достал свой пистолет. Быстро оглядевшись вокруг, среди вставших машин он приметил подходящую, с зазевавшимся водителем.

— Понял.

Он только помахал стволом, и вот, они мчались обратно в город.

***

Имс не знал, по правде, ему было все равно, что Боун сделал с Нэшем. Он сказал что-то о человеке в деле, которому можно доверять, Имсу этого вполне хватило.

Краденая машина была брошена, головорезы Кобол отправлены в госпиталь или за решетку. Имс же скользнул в подворотню недалеко от бара, чтобы перевести дыхание и сделать телефонный звонок. После второго гудка ему ответили.

— Кто это? — немедленно спросил Артур.

Имс выдохнул. Он не заметил, что задержал дыхание.

— Артур.

Тот хмыкнул. 

— Какое совпадение. Я тоже Артур.

Против воли Имс ухмыльнулся.

— Это Имс, — сказал он. — Я звонил тебе раньше, но ты не отвечал.

— Я был в самолете. — Имс услышал, как пискнул включенный ноутбук. — Что ты хотел?

— Просто проверяю. Ты все еще в Японии?

— Уже нет, а что? Сам ты где?

Имс прислонился к стене; он хотел ненавидеть Артура за то, что тот звучал так обыденно, чтоб ему, но чувство успокоения пересилило все остальное.

— Момбаса.

Артур сухо усмехнулся.

— Тогда вряд ли мы скоро увидимся. Цена за мою голову недавно подскочила… слышал об этом? 

— А, да. Слышал. — Имс слизнул с костяшки каплю крови. — Ты, ну, будь осторожен, ладно?

— Тебе не следует беспокоиться обо мне, — усмехнулся Артур. — Я могу прекрасно позаботиться о себе сам.

— Я знаю, просто…

— Пока, Имс.

Он отключился, и Имс хмуро уставился на телефон.

— Придурок, — проворчал он. — Я ведь правда волновался. 

_Это потому, что ты становишься размазней_ , сказал бы ему Боун.

Вздохнув, Имс убрал телефон и направился к бару. Может быть, этой ночью он успеет сыграть еще одну партию в покер?


End file.
